


Hey, princess

by cloudnine



Category: Battery (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine





	Hey, princess

 

"Hey, princess."

Takumi doesn't recognize the voice. It's not one of his teammates.

Yet he _knows_ he's referring to him. He knows what he wants. It's the same mocking tone others have used on him, and will continue to do so.

After adjusting his cap nonchalantly he turns around, glancing without a hint of fear in his eyes at the older boy. As he expected, the bastard has a huge grin on his clean face. He might as well have been sitting on the bench all day.

Harada says nothing, merely stares back at the boy as he to him, both burning their gaze into each other.

The older boy finishes the contest absentmindedly when a short laugh escapes him. Takumi can only wonder what's going on in his mind.

The whistle and tip of his hat is the least of what Takumi expected to happen - yet like his way of playing baseball, this boy was an unpredictable force even to him. He definitely doesn't like the way he's staring at him now.

"I can see why my captain and your catcher are so smitten by you now."

There's a ruckus coming from the others picking up their gear and saluting each other. Gou had said he'd bring him a towel after he spoke to the captain.

Takumi doesn't understand what he means.

"What?"

The boy laughs again, this time taking his hat off and messing with his hair. Takumi hates that he feels like he's missing something, like the boy knows something he doesn't.

"If you weren't already taken, I'd ask you out on a date."

Takumi furrows his eyebrows. He wonders if anyone can listen to their conversation. "That makes no sense."

His laughter keeps getting lower, as if it's becoming more genuine as Takumi answers him. The boy turns his head away towards the direction of his teammates. "Not that my captain would like that."

Before Takumi can ask again he hears a familiar shout.

"Takumi!" As he promised, Gou comes with a towel and a water bottle for him, and Takumi hates that he interrupted in the worst moment. He tries to keep his thoughts away while he dries his face and takes a sip of the refreshment, but not enough that he forgets. He needs to know what this guy means before it's too late.

"What a good wife you got." As if on cue, both him and Gou turn their heads in question at the smirking boy. He merely gives them a wink before he pats Gou on the shoulder and leaves. Takumi is about to stop him before Gou intervenes.

"You did great out there." The reassuring smile of Gou alleviates his worries for a while, but Takumi can't stop the grimace from crossing over his face. Gou was used to it, though.

"A date."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Shun watches with interest as the two boys bicker when he makes his way towards his team. There's something amusing from seeing a relationship like theirs knowing how innocent they are.

"You better watch out Shugo or you'll lose your girlfriend, if you haven't already."

The disapproving glare he expects, yet he can only find humor in it.

"Poor thing. Attracting so many weird guys. He _is_ pretty, so I understand."

His captain stays quiet, so he turns his head to give him one of his signature grins.

"But you'll always be my number #1, captain."


End file.
